


Broken Windows

by wheel_pen



Series: Alice [25]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Naughtiness, all-dialog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, all the windows at Clark’s house get broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Windows

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Alice, my original female character, is new in Smallville. There is something special about her, and she and Clark form a relationship.
> 
> 2\. This series starts after the end of the second season—after the destruction of the spaceship and Clark abruptly leaving town.
> 
> 3\. Underage warning: This story may contain human or human-like teenagers, in high school, in sexual situations.
> 
> 4\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

            “Mmmmm...”

            “Oh, G-d!”

            “Unnnhhh! Again...”

            “Right there...”

            “Clark—ahhhhhh—Clark!”

            “F—k! Alice, that feels...”

            “Ohhhhhhhh... Clark...”

            “Rightthererightthererightthere!”

            “Yes, yes—harder!”

            ::crash::

            “What was that?”

            “Don’t care. Don’t stop!”

            “Alice, oh G-d, Alice...”

            “Yes, yes, right there, yes!”

            “Unnnnnhhhhhh...”

            “Ohhhhhhhhhhh...”

            “Ahhhhhhhhhhh...”

            ::crash::

            ::crash::

            ::crash::

            ::crash::

            ::crash::

            ::crash::

            ::crash::

            ::crash::

            :: _CRASH_ ::

            “Oh, G-d... That was...”

            “Mmmmm...”

            “Can you just—“

            “Sorry, sorry, let me—“

            “It’s okay, just—Clark, you didn’t leave the window open, did you?”

            “No, why?”

            “I thought I felt a breeze.”

            “No, no, it’s...”

            “Broken.”

            “Oh.”

            “That explains the crash, I guess. Did you... kick it or something?”

            “No, I don’t see how I could—the other one’s broken, too.”

            “There were a lot of other crashes, there at the... end.”

            “I better get dressed.”

            “Yeah, me too.”

 

            “I can’t believe it.”

            “They’re _all_ broken. How could they _all_ be broken?”

            “The dishes and stuff aren’t broken, which I guess rules out the ‘sonic wave’ theory...”

            “They were all blasted out from the _inside_.”

            “Which rules out the bird-flock suicide pact theory.”

            “Which was a _great_ theory by the way. If you don’t consider the absence of any dead birds.”

            “Well, I don’t know how else to explain it...”

            “I prefer the ‘spectacular alien sex’ theory myself.”

            “That’s not really the theory I can present to my parents to explain how _every_ window in the house got broken.”

            “Maybe we can... fix them before they get back home?”

            “Fix the windows? Sure, if you’ve got about fifty million gallons of Super Glue...”

            “We could _call_ someone and have new windows put in.”

            “On a weekend?”

            “It’s like a window emergency. They must have people who do that.”

            “This is going to cost, isn’t it?”

            “Yeah, that’s the downside of the plan. Sorry, Clark. I’ll split it with you, of course.”

            “Well, you _were_ responsible for at least _half_ of it... I guess I should be glad nothing caught on fire.”

            “Hey!... Come here...”

            “You know, if we’re going to... do anything else, we should probably do it before the new windows arrive...”

            “That is _excellent_ planning...”


End file.
